Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is a Pokémon trainer and a good friend of Winnie the Pooh's, and Pooh also met Ash's other friends Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne and others. They first met Ash in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie, and since then he has appeared in Pooh's future adventures as a guest character. His prowess in Pokémon Training and his courage have saved the day countless times, especially with his best friend, Pikachu. He and Pikachu are the founders and leaders of the Ash's Adventures Team. He's also a childhood rival to Gary Oak as well as a childhood friend to Serena. Before Ash began his journey as a Pokémon trainer, he attended Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp where he will learn what he'll expect once he's a trainer. During that time, he met Serena, who also attended the camp. Once he met her, he noticed that she was lost, alone, scared, and even hurt when she fell and scraped her knee after getting startled by a Poliwag. He saved her by tending her injury and helping her stand back up. Then he guided her out of the forest and showed her the way back to the campsite. Since then, Ash and Serena became close childhood friends. Trivia *He is voiced by Veronica Taylor (1998-2006) and Sarah Natochenny (2006-present). *In Toonwriter's series of Ash's Adventures, Ash's Adventures team will mainly consist of the following: Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, Keldeo, May, Manaphy, Dawn, Piplup, Shaymin, Serena, Max, Ralts, Jirachi, Molly Hale, Teddiursa, Entei, Brock, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, the Pichu Brothers, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Paul, Bulla Briefs, Trip, Raichu (formerly from the Pokemon Sinnoh Summer Camp) and Lovrina. *Ash bonds really well with Eliza Thornberry and her sister Debbie Thornberry since they all have an interest in protecting innocent creatures and will form a brother-sister relationship with them. *Ash bonds really well with Max Goof and they will form a brother like bond. *Ash bonds really well with Henry Rowengartner since they both have mothers, their fathers are unknown, they are only children and will form a brother like bond. *In Pooh's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, Ash will turn 11 and all of his good friends will throw him a birthday party he will never forget at Litwak's Arcade. *In SpongeBob's Adventures of Codename Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O, Ash will reveal that he was once an active KND operative before he retired. During that time, he was called "Numbuh 1000". *Ash made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in ''Pooh's Adventures of Mulan''. *Pooh invited Ash and his friends in their play ''Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH''. *Ash and his friends joined Pooh and his friends in the Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars saga. *Ash and his friends guest starred along with Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. *Ash and his friends are briefly seen in a bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook. *Ash and Pikachu invited Pooh and friends to find Atlantis in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Ash and Pikachu returned without Misty and Brock in Pooh's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of The Ooze, Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3, Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range, and Pooh's Adventures of Willow. *Ash and his friends started their own adventure in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Ash and his friends made their brief cameos in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie''. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Genie in Winnie the Pooh And The Secret of Kells. *Ash and his friends teamed up with the Looney Tunes in Ash's Adventures of Space Jam. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Danny, and Sawyer in Pooh's Adventures of Gremlins. *Ash and his friends will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and will guest star in rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequels. *Ash and his friends will join Pooh, Marty McFly, Doc Brown, and their friends on a journey to the future starting at the end of Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future and its sequels. *Ash and his friends will guest star with SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs in Winnie the Pooh Meets 3 Ninjas. *Ash and his friends will guest star with SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Tennessee Tuxedo, and Chumley and meet Daniel LaRusso and Mr. Miyagi in Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II and will guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Karate Kid movies. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs in Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of Milo & Otis and Winnie the Pooh Meets The Boy Who Could Fly. *Ash and his friends guest starred in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Woody Woodpecker and Zazu in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Ash and his friends guest starred in Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Ash and his friends guest starred in the Walt Disney World version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *Ash and his friends guest starred along with Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Terk, and Tantor in ''Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion. *Ash and his friends guest starred with the Ghostbusters in ''Pooh's Adventures of Double Double Toil and Trouble''. *Ash and Pikachu guest starred with Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy in ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado''. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and Batty Koda in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause''. *Ash and his friends will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Goes Rockin' With Judy Jetson. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Woody Woodpecker and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy in ''Pooh's Adventures of Spider Man TV Series''. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Littlefoot and his friends, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Juilen, Maurice, Mort, and Louis in Winnie the Pooh's World of Color. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Littlefoot and his friends, SpongeBob, Patrick, the Penguins of Madagascar, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun''. *Ash and his friends guest starred with Littefoot and his friends, the Penguins of Madagascar, Zordon, and Alpha 5 in Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey. *Ash and his friends guest starred with SpongeBob, Patrick, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma, and the Penguins of Madagascar in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Anabelle, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, and the Good Fairy and meet Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *Ash and his friends will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy, and Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Genie, Zazu, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, the Goonies, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jesse, and Celebi in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Ash and his friends will guest star with SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Slimer, Stay Puft, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Genie, and Jack Skellington in Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice. *Ash and his friends will guest star with SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, The Goonies, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jesse Greenwood, Randolph Johnson, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Zazu, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, and Stay Puft in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Littlefoot and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles, the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles, Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum, Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Pooh's Adventures of Goosebumps, Pooh's Adventures of Extreme Dinosaurs, Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, ''Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I'', Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', ''Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', Pooh's Adventures of Animals United, Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Philharmagic, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor and Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief. *Ash and his friends will join Tino and his team in'' Weekenders Adventures of Recess: School's Out, Weekenders Says Hey Arnold: The Movie, Weekenders and Doug's First Movie, Weekenders Adventures of The Lego Movie, Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids (and its sequels), ''Weekenders Adventures of Everyone's Hero, Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour ''(and its sequels), Weekenders Adventures of The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Weekenders Adventures of Road House (and its sequel), Weekenders Goes to Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons (and its sequels), ''Weekenders Get Flushed Away, Weekenders Adventures of Titan A.E., Weekenders Meets Conan the Barbarian, Weekenders Meets Conan the Destroyer, Weekenders and The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Weekenders Adventures of Justin and the Knights of Valour, Weekenders Adventures of Percy Jackson ''(and its sequels), ''Weekenders Gets Lost in Space, Weekenders Adventures of Dot films, Weekenders Adventures of Kim Possible, Weekenders Adventures of Gnomeo and Juliet, ''and other projects. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa in ''Pooh's Adventures of Babes in Toyland, Winnie the Pooh Fights in Pearl Harbor and SpongeBob's Adventures of The Goonies. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Timon, and Pumbaa in Winnie the Pooh Enters The Black Hole. *Ash and his friends will meet Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk in Ash Ketchum Meets Balto. *Ash and his friends will reunite with Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk in Winnie the Pooh Returns to Alaska. *Ash and his friends will meet Fievel and his family in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Sebastian the Crab, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Winnie the Pooh Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. *Ash and his friends helped Snow White and the Seven Dwarfelles in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Dumbo, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa in Pooh's Adventures of The Avengers. *Ash and his friends will guest star with Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Benjamin the Elephant and Doraemon in Winnie the Pooh hears The Sound of Music. *Ash and his friends will help the Mighty Ducks to face Draganus And Bowser in [[Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series)|''Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series)]]. *Ash and his friends will reunite with Aladdin and his friends in ''Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar '', [[Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves|''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves]], and Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series. *Ash and his friends will meet Jen the Gelfling in Ash Ketchum and The Dark Crystal. *Ash and his friends will help Sarah rescue her baby brother named Toby from King Jareth, Joker, Harley Quinn, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket in Ash Ketchum Goes To Labyrinth. *Ash and his friends will guest star along with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. * Ash and his friends will meet Bloom and her friends in'' Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2, and will guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club projects. * Ash and his friends will make their first guest apperances in a Winx Club crossover film in [[Bloom and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad|''Bloom and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad]]. *Ash ans his friends will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Lilo & Stitch'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant, ''Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'', Pooh's Adventures of Mad Scientist, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Tron'', Pooh's Adventures of Wreck It Ralph, ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Kangaroo Jack'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Condorman, Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr: The Legend ''(and its TV Series), ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Andre, Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer, Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Tintin, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Krull, Pooh's Adventures of Gargoyles, Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad, Winnie the Pooh Joins Yogi's Gang, Pooh and Yogi's Treasure Hunt, Pooh's Adventures of Big Bad Beetleborgs, Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds and Pooh's Adventures of Dumbo's Circus. *Ash and his friends have made cameo appearances in LionKingHeart Fantasy Films' first crossover "Sleeping Lioness" (both the original and special editons). *Ash and his friends play leading roles in LionKingHeart Fantasy Films' third crossover, "Ash and the Beanstalk." *Ash will guest star with Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Winnie the Pooh: Jurassic Jumble. *Ash will meet Nighlock and his team in Pooh's Adventures of The Myth of Burton. Gallery Young Ash.png|Ash Ketchum as a little boy 178269-ash_ketchum_seasons_1_5.png|Ash in his Kanto/Orange Island/Johto Outfit July1011.gif|Ash and his Pikachu Hoennash.png|Ash in his Hoenn Outfit 412px-Ash_DP_1.png|Ash in his Sinnoh Outfit 185px-Ash_BW.png|Ash in his Unova Outfit Ash SM.png|Ash in his Alola Outfit Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Males Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Nephews Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Peacemaker Category:Hungry characters Category:Tricksters Category:Swordsmen Category:Ash's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Main Protagonist Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Revived characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mentors Category:Speedsters Category:Strong Characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Intelligent characters Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Bond Protectors Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Monster Tamers Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Wise Characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Master of Disguise Category:Monster Slayers Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Saver Category:Animal Saver Category:Animal Kindness Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Selfless characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Heroic characters Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures allies Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:In-Love Characters Category:Bond Creators Category:Love Interests Category:Pacifists Category:Merciful characters Category:Honorable characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Kyle's Family Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Bond Saver Category:Alpha Category:Legendary heroes Category:Anime Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:The Chosen One Category:Good Darkness Category:Genius Category:Big Good Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Videogame Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Hope Bringer Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Cross-dressers Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:The Messiah Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Living Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Kid Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comics Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Characters who are female-voiced Category:Kids Category:Important Category:Male Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Revived Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Transformed Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Outright Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Determinators Category:Friend of a villain Category:Role Models Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Neutral Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Successful Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Martyr Category:In love heroes Category:Good vs. Good Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Rivals Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Inept Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Nature Lovers Category:Vigilante Category:Gadgeteers Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Forgivers Category:Weekenders Adventures Team (Punkasaurus0530) Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Martial Artists Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains